


The Best Way to Ward off Colds: Love

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT5, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil is sick and his partners take care of him and try to make him feel better.





	The Best Way to Ward off Colds: Love

“I’m telling you guys,” Virgil sniffled, his face was flushed and he was frowning. “ _ I’m not sick.” _

“Well, kiddo,” Patton said, taking a beeping thermometer away from from Virgil’s temple. “Your temperature says otherwise. Geez, 102 degrees!” He showed the thermometer to Logan, Roman, and Deceit all huddled around Virgil. “We really need to bring that down.”

Virgil had been sitting on the couch, minding his own business and feeling downright horrible. And while he knew that he actually was sick, he didn’t want his partners fawning over him until he got better. He had fallen asleep on the couch and had woken up to his boyfriends standing worriedly over him and a thermometer on his head. Certainly not the best way to wake up.

“Tylenol is one of the most effective ways to bring down a fever,” Logan nodded, “I’ll get some from the first aid kit.” He left quickly, leaving Virgil alone with Roman, Deceit, and Patton.

Deceit sat down next to Virgil and shook his head, “Really, Virgil, I can feel the heat radiating off of you and I’m not even touching you? How long have you been feeling ill?” He ungloved a scaly hand and pressed the back of his hand to Virgil’s forehead.

With a soft sigh Virgil leaned into Deceit’s touch. Even though he was cold, Deceit’s cool hand felt wonderful on his skin. “Mm, a few days,” He muttered. “It’s probably just a bug, I’ll be better soon.”

Just then Logan returned with a jingling glass of ice water and two Tylenol in hand. Deceit removed his hand from Virgil’s forehead as Logan handed them to Virgil. “Thanks,” He said after gulping down the medicine with a large drink. He put the already sweating class on a coaster on a nearby end table. Everyone stayed circled around Virgil, looking at him as if he might drop dead any second; it made him feel uncomfortable. “I’m okay guys, really. I love y’all and all.. But I’m not going to drop dead or anything.” He laughed softly but no one else joined in.

"Virgil we aren't just going to let you get over this sickness on your own, what type of boyfriends would we be if we did?" Roman sat on the arm of the couch besides Virgil and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

With a groan Virgil tried to push Roman off of him to no avail, he accepted his fate and finally leaned into his touch. "I'm not getting out of this no matter how much I object, am I?"

His partners all disagreed in some variations.

Virgil groaned dramatically.

And from there it only took the other sides ten minutes to start pampering and caring for and completely shower Virgil with affection. Logan had made him honey toast with wheat germ because he hadn't eaten all day, Dee had fetched him a heating pad and a pair of incredibly fuzzy socks, Roman had gotten him a dozen drinks to keep him hydrated, including mint tea and cranberry juice, and Patton had gathered a whole armful of movies for them to all watch together.

But despite Virgil feeling apprehensive and uneasy to all his partners doting over him at first.. Now he found himself actually enjoying his attention. He was sandwiched between Patton and Deceit on the couch with Logan squished in at the end and Roman sitting on the arm of the couch. They were all covered with a thick rainbow afgan and sat cozy and watching Rocketman, a movie they all loved.

A smile curled on Virgil's lips as he slowly looked around him at his partners, all the people he loved and cared so much about. "Thanks, guys.. I love you all."

"Aw, we love you too, Virge!" Patton smiled, kissing Virgil's cheek.

Deceit wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "We love taking care of you, you can't deny our love when you're sick."

Roman blew Virgil a loud air-kiss, "Air smooches, babe! I might love you but not enough to kiss you and end up getting sick."

"I agree with Roman on the air kiss thing," Logan said, smiling. "But," He awkwardly reached over Patton and grabbed Virgil's hand. "I still love you."

A heat that was unrelated to his fever spread across Virgil's cheeks as he just managed to barely stifle a giggle. God.. he was in love with the biggest group of dorks there was, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head a few days ago. Fluff without plot is my specialty.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
